


Squirrels!

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Since when do squirrels have nullrays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** The weirdness that is Skywarp’s mental-scape  
>  **Notes:** The fic that began the running joke.

Thundercracker knew he dreamt during recharge.

He knew it because everyone did, and then sometimes he'd have a really crazy nightmare and jolt awake from it. Energon would be pumping through his lines as though he'd just flown as fast as he could, his respiration gasping, and the images fading of whatever blood-washed battle had invaded his peace that night. Sometimes he'd wake up completely aroused with some flitting image of Skywarp or Starscream doing something naughty and nice, but he never seemed to know that he was dreaming _while_ he was still dreaming.

So, understandably confused, Thundercracker stood calmly in the high grass of a very large landscape. Dotted here and there were massive trees and even more massive boulders. It was amazingly detailed, more so than any dreamscape he could remember from before. Starscream had dreams like this, vivid and detailed. Of course what part of Starscream's make up wasn't vivid and detailed?

"I heard that," Starscream said, his mate appearing at his side. Mate! They were bonded! Farking finally!

Starscream laughed, hearing the thought as though spoken. "So I'm safe in assuming this isn't your dream either?"

"No, I guess not. Funny. I never considered that we'd share dreams." He shrugged. "Leaves our favorite troublemaker, doesn't it?" Thundercracker looked around again.

"Maybe he's just dreaming of us, and not really in here?" Starscream suggested.

Thundercracker was in the middle of shrugging again when a piercing scream rent the serene vision. They looked at each other, then ran in the direction it had come from, both knowing instantly that Skywarp was in trouble.

They slid to a stop as their bonded finally came into view.

Skywarp ran flat-out, legs and arms pumping as he desperately sprinted away from the giant beast chasing and shooting at him. Another shot zapped out, and the ground just behind Skywarp’s feet exploded. Skywarp shrieked, and redoubled his escape efforts.

“Isn’t that thing called a squirrel?” Thundercracker asked in confusion.

Starscream nodded absently. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Aren’t they smaller?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

Skywarp caught sight of them, and frantically waved his arms. “Run! Ruuuun! They’ve got nullrays!” He blasted past them, and screamed again. The ground shook a little as the gigantic gray squirrel pounded by.

“He’s dedicated to the realism isn’t he?” Starscream asked wryly in reference to the ground tremors.

Thundercracker nodded, then said, “Wait. How is any of this part of reality? I’m pretty sure Earth squirrels don’t have nullrays.”

Starscream snickered a little. “Well, we’ve always known Warp is a bit warped.”

They reached out for each other as the scenery shifted, blearing and changing around them. There was another scream from Skywarp, and Thundercracker pointed off to their right this time. Skywarp was still running, respiration gasping from trying to keep up with his overheated systems. Every dozen or so steps he’d leap into the air, only to stumble back and catch his balance.

“I can’t fly!” he shrieked. “Why can’t I fly?!”

The huge squirrel chattered angrily, and fired a barrage of shots.

Starscream’s snickers turned into giggles. Thundercracker glanced at him, and their optics met and held. There was a pause, then they both burst into middle-clutching laughter. Starscream gasped for breath, and glanced back out at his terrified bondmate. And yes, Skywarp was truly frightened and confused. How was it that his bondmates were laughing as the monsters were trying to offline him for good?

Starscream laughed even harder as the confused thoughts came through the bond. His optics squeezed shut, and he heard Skywarp’s angry shouts now.

Thundercracker seemed glitched. Sound no longer left him as he lay on the grassy ground, arms wrapped around his middle and rolling from side to side as much as his wings allowed.

The sound of laughter drew Starscream from the dream. He was laughing in the real world too apparently. So was Thundercracker. 

The images faded, and Skywarp sat up and slapped at both of them. “Not funny!” _Slap!_ “Not funny at all!” _Sla-slap!_ “I was scared!” _Whap!_ “I couldn’t fly!” _Smack!_ “Jerks! Stop _**laughing**_!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Squirrels! by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16489927)


End file.
